List of programs broadcast by Aura Retro
This is a list of programs broadcast by the American cable channel Aura Retro. Current programming Acquired from Teletoon *6teen (2016 - present) *Atomic Betty (2016 - present) *Carl² (2016 - present) *My Life Me (2016 - present) *Ned's Newt (2008 - present) Other acquired programming *BrainSurge (2018 - present) *ChalkZone (2015 - present) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2013 - present) *Dexter's Laboratory (2007 - present) *Double Dare 2K16 (2018 - present) *FusionFall (2018 - present) *George's Marvelous Medicine (2018 - present) *Invader Zim (2012 - present) *Kappa Mikey (2016 - present) *Kingdom Hearts (2018 - present) *Kid Icarus (2018 - present) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (2016 - 2017; 2018 - present) *Monster Coins (2019 - present) *My Family's Got Guts (2018 - present) *Neopets (2018 - present) *Nickelodeon Guts (2016 - 2017; 2018 - present) *Pizza Quest (2018 - present) *Pretty Cure (2019 - present) *Rocket Pets (2019 - present) *Salute Your Shorts (2018 - present) *Sonic Heroes (2018 - present) *Sonic Unleashed (2018 - present) *Three Delivery (2016 - present) *Zeke's Pad (2017 - present) AuraXtra *Cartoon Madness (2019 - present) *From Dull to Delight (2019 - present) *Hard Rock 101 (2019 - present) *The New 52 (2019 - present) *Storytelling (2019 - present) *The Zimmer Twins (2019 - present) *Zootopia (2019 - present) Rotating series *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2017 - present) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2016 - present) *Air (2017 - present) *Alien (2016 - present) *All Grown Up! (2017 - present) *Angelo Rules (2017 - present) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2017 - present) *Being Ian (2016 - present) *Best Ed (2016 - present) *Beyblade (2016 - present) *Beyblade G-Revolution (2016 - present) *Beyblade V-Force (2016 - present) *The Bob Clampett Show (2017 - present) *Blaster's Universe (2016 - present) *Braceface (2016 - present) *The Brak Show (2017 - present) *Chowder (2017 - present) *Class of 3000 (2017 - present) *Class of the Titans (2016 - present) *Code Lyoko (2016 - present) *Cowboy Bebop (SD version only) (2016 - present) *Cozy-san (1998/2003 series only) (2016 - present) *Crayon Shin-chan (2017 - present) *Creepschool (2016 - present) *Cybersix (2017 - present) *Daria (2016 - present) *Dave the Barbarian (2016 - present) *Death Note (SD version only) (2017 - present) *Dennis the Menace (2007 - present) *D.I.C.E. (2015 - present) *Dilbert (2016 - present) *Donkey Kong Country (2016 - present) *Doodlez (2016 - present) *Doraemon (2016 - present) *Dragon Ball (Funimation dub, SD version only) (2007 - present) *Dragon Ball GT (Funimation dub, SD version only) (2007 - present) *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation dub, SD version only) (2007 - present) *Duck Dodgers (2016 - present) *Duckman (2016 - present) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (2016 - present) *Edgar & Ellen (2016 - present) *El Tigre (2017 - present) *Ewoks (2016 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (seasons 1-4 only) (2013 - present) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2014 - present) *Freakazoid! (2017 - present) *Fred the Caveman (2016 - present) *From Game to Reality (2019 - present) *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle (2019 - present) *Garfield and Friends (2007 - present) *Get Ed (2016 - present) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2016 - present) *Grossology (2016 - present) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2017 - present) *Hey Arnold! (2017 - present) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2016 - present) *Home Movies (2017 - present) *Inspector Gadget (2016 - present) *Jacob Two-Two (2016 - present) *Jewelpet (first season only) (2019 - present) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (2017 - present) *Johnny Bravo (2008 - present) *Johnny Test (2015 - present) *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (2017 - present) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2013 - present) *Kid vs. Kat (2017 - present) *Kim Possible (2016 - present) *League of Super Evil (2017 - present) *Low Budget (2019 - present) *Luigi's Mansion (2016 - present) *MAD (2016 - present) *Metalocalypse (2016 - present) *Mona the Vampire (2017 - present) *My Dad the Rock Star (2014 - present) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2011 - present) *Ozzy & Drix (2017 - present) *Pelswick (2015 - present) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2017 - present) *Pepper Ann (2017 - present) *Perfect Hair Forever (2016 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (2017 - present) *Planet Sketch (2017 - present) *Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2017 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2009 - present) *Powerpuff Girls Z (2016 - present) *The Raccoons (2016 - present) *The Real Ghostbusters (2016 - present) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (2016 - present) *Recess (2016 - present) *The Ripping Friends (2016 - present) *Rocket Power (2017 - present) *Rugrats (2016 - present) *Sealab 2021 (2017 - present) *The Secret Saturdays (2016 - present) *Sega All-Stars (2019 - present) *Shorts in a Bunch (2017 - present) *Shugo Chara! (2017 - present) *Shuriken School (2016 - present) *Sidekick (2017 - present) *Skatoony (2016 - present) *Sonic X (2016 - present) *Soul Eater (2017 - present) *Soul Eater Not! (2017 - present) *South Park (2017 - present) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (2017 - present) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2016 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 1-4 only) (2012 - present) *Stoked (2016 - present) *Super Monkey Robot Team Hyperforce Go! (2017 - present) *The Tick (2017 - present) *Total Drama (2016 - present) *Transformers: Animated (2017 - present) *Transformers: Armada (2017 - present) *Transformers: Cybertron (2017 - present) *Transformers: Energon (2017 - present) *Turbo Dogs (2016 - present) *Ultimate Book of Spells (2017 - present) *Underdog (2016 - present) *The Vision of Escaflowne (2016 - present) *What a Cartoon! (2016 - present) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2016 - present) *The Wuzzles (2017 - present) *Xcalibur (2017 - present) Former programming Live-action Other acquired live-action programming *Animorphs (2016 - 2017) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2007 - 2017) *Beyond Human (2016 - 2017) *The Big Bang Theory (2015 - 2017) *The Brothers García (2007 - 2017) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2016 - 2017) *Camp Orange Wales (2017) *Crash & Bernstein (2017) *Destroy Build Destroy (2016 - 2017) *Extreme Couponing (2016 - 2017) *Incredible Crew (2016 - 2017) *Make It Pop (2017) *Metal Evolution (2016 - 2017) *Monster House (2016 - 2017) *My Babysitter's a Vampire (2013 - 2017) *Nick Arcade (2016 - 2017; returns Winter 2018) *Nick Studio 10 (2016 - 2017) *Pop-Up Video (2016 - 2017) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2017) *Press Your Luck (2017) *Storage Wars (2016 - 2017) *That Metal Show (2016 - 2017) *Tiny House Nation (2016 - 2017) *The Twilight Zone (2007 - 2017) *What I Like About You (2016 - 2017) *Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2010 - 2017) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2016 - 2017) *You Can't Do That on Television (2016 - 2017) Animated From Aura Television Productions *The 49ers (2016 - 2017) *A Series Of Unfortunate Events (2016 - 2017) *Conception (2017) *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars (2017) *Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note (2017) *Dream Warriors (2016 - 2017) *Five Nights at Freddy's (2016 - 2017) *Harry Potter (2016 - 2017) *The Legend of Zelda (2016 - 2017) *Magic: The Gathering (2017) *Paper Mario: The Series (seasons 1 and 2 only) (2016 - 2017) *Pottermore (2017) *Tiny Box Tim (2017) From Hanna-Barbera / Warner Bros. Animation *2 Stupid Dogs (2009 - 2017) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (2007 - 2017) *The Banana Splits (2007 - 2017) *CB Bears (2007 - 2017) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (2007 - 2017) *Fish Police (2016 - 2017) *The Flintstones (2007 - 2017) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (2007 - 2017) *Inch High, Private Eye (2016 - 2017) *The Jetsons (2016 - 2017) *Krypto the Superdog (2016 - 2017) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (2007 - 2017) *The Pirates of Dark Water (2016 - 2017) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2007 - 2017) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2007 - 2017) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2007 - 2017) *Sealab 2020 (2017) *Shirt Tales (2016 - 2017) *The Smurfs (2007 - 2017) *Snorks (2007 - 2017) *Speed Buggy (2007 - 2017) *These Are the Days (2017) *Thundarr the Barbarian (2016 - 2017) *ToonHeads (2017 - 2017) *Wacky Races (2007 - 2017) Other acquired animated series *Clone High USA (2016 - 2019) *Code Monkeys (2017 - 2019) *Detentionaire (2017 - 2019) *Fangface (2007 - 2017) *The Simpsons (2007 - 2019) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 - 2017) *Wayside (2016 - 2019) Anime *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2016 - 2019) *The Big O (2016 - 2019) *Bleach (2016 - 2019) *Cardcaptors (2016 - 2018) *Detective Conan (Funimation dub only) (2016 - 2019) *Duel Masters (2015 - 2019) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2016 - 2018) *Inuyasha (2016 - 2018) *Ouran High School Host Club (2016 - 2019) *Outlaw Star (2016 - 2019) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2017 - 2019) Acquired preschool series *Blue's Clues (2007 - 2017) *Groundling Marsh (2017 - 2018) *Madeline (2017) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2011 - 2017) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2016 - 2017) *PB&J Otter (2016 - 2017) *Pearlie (2017 - 2018) *Pecola (2011 - 2017) *Popples (2017) *Rupert (2007 - 2017) Films *Ghostbusters (2016 - 2017) *Ghostbusters II (2016 - 2017) *Dante's Peak (2016 - 2017) *Peter Pan (2016 - 2017) *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2016 - 2017) *The Day After Tomorrow (2016 - 2017) *Apollo 13 (2016 - 2017) *Fahrenheit 451 (2016 - 2017) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2016 - 2017) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2016 - 2017) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2016 - 2017) *The Crucible (2017) *12 Angry Men (2017) *The Day After (2017)